


Curious

by gameofthorins



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard meets Tauriel and Legolas in Lake Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently come to love this pairing so I decided to write a one shot about how they might meet and what impression each one would give.

He looked on at the festivities from the window of his humble house. He wanted to say that he believed in the dwarves and their plan, he wanted to share the joy of the other townsfolk but he couldn’t. A great foreboding was in his heart and knew no good could ever come from such a greedy expedition. For his father had always told him that enterprises fueled by pride and greed always went astray or at least did more ill than good and often led to even greater loss, one way or another. The bald dwarf with the curious markings on his head was loudly telling the Men how he and his companions had very narrowly escaped the Goblins of the mountain only to be cornered by Wargs and Orcs. Bard shook his head. Turning from the window he watched his son sleep in his bed, wrapped in furs, his heart unburdened. Though it had been years ago, the pain of losing his wife never really left him, never really let him heal.

Taking his pipe and tobacco from his old drawer he returned to the window sill and listened to the sounds of the feast. Looking down on the now very rowdy folk he noticed two figures sitting in a corner, hooded and quiet. They were watching the dwarves keenly and were not touching their pints. Curious, he climbed down the sill and onto the balcony of the lower rooms. He had always loved climbing and could scale a building with minimal effort. Winding his way through the crowd he approached the strangers and knew right away that he was not dealing with Men but Elves. They both looked up at him and though he had always known elves were fair, he was still taken aback by the beauty of the two that sat before him. One was male and had long, blonde hair (Bard had never seen blonde elves before and had only heard of the ElvenKing possessing such locks) and piercing blue eyes, the other was a she-elf and had dark red locks that fell to her waist and grey eyes that seemed to search him. He didn’t know why but her eyes seemed to draw him to her and as he sat down across from her he saw strength there, the strength of a fighter.

“You two seemed so clearly out of place here that I felt I must find out why you’d put yourselves through this ordeal. What brings you high-ranking elves to Lake Town?” He knew that they were here for the dwarves but he was curious about what they would say.

“We’re here on an errand from our King. Those dwarves were our prisoners until a few days ago and though we’re not here to reclaim here, we do need to find out how they plan to do away with the drake.” answered the golden haired one.”The last thing our people and the people of Esgaroth needs is to face down a dragon awoken once more.Smaug will show little mercy on this wooden town.”

The she-elf eyed him before saying,”You do not join your companions in the feasting. You doubt the abilities of the dwarves as well?”

“Let’s just say I do not share their confidence. I have been taught to be wary of those with such arrogance. I have also learned over time that high hopes often lead to greater disappointment. I have seen what unchecked greed breeds.”

“As have I.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before turning away. This did not escape Legolas’s notice.

“I am Legolas, son of Thranduil.”

“Son of Thranduil? The ElvenKing? So you are the crown prince?”

“Yes, though ruling has never been something I greatly desired.”

Bard nodded. “Well, I am Bard, a mere bowman and I am honored to meet you. And you milady?”

“I am Tauriel. Captain of the Guard.”

Tauriel. Bard turned the name over in his mind and it was beautiful and very fitting. “Well, Lady Tauriel, Your Highness, I think I’ll be leaving you now. I have a son to return to. Enjoy your evening.”

Tauriel watched the dark-haired archer walk away. He was sturdy in build yet not ungraceful. There was a grim majesty in him and for some reason she could see that here was one made to rule. Throughout the night both their minds would turn to the other, curious, wanting to turn the pages of that person and find out more.


End file.
